


Glitter

by Telesilla



Series: Demented Glam Boys [3]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Community: daily_porn, Kink, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-06
Updated: 2003-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Demented Glam Boys play with glitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyuuketsukirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/gifts).



One could admire Ewan's dedication to his art, Christian thinks, if one actually thought that he was spreading oil all over himself in order to get closer to Curt Wild.

But no, Ewan's just a shameless exhibitionist, as is Jonny. And, given his own voyeuristic tendencies, Christian is more than happy to sit back and watch them ... find their way into their roles.

"Fuck! This stuff is cold," Ewan gasps as Jonny pours some sort of thick oil over Ewan's freshly shaved torso. It may be cold, but Christian notices that, as the oil glides down Ewan's body and onto his cock, Ewan doesn't lose his erection.

Licking his lips, Jonny picks up the big shaker of glitter and begins dusting Ewan with it liberally. The big, gaudy gold and silver flakes stick to Ewan's slick skin and glisten along with the oil in the tight, reddish curls at the base of his cock.

"Fuck," Jonny mutters as he stares at Ewan, who really does look like Curt, with the nailpolish and the eyeliner and everything. It's more a request than a curse and Ewan smiles indulgently, reaching for condom and tossing it to Jonny.

Someday, Christian thinks, he'll ask Jonny where he learned the whore's trick of putting a condom on a guy with his mouth, but for now he's content to watch as Ewan falls back to sprawl on the bed. Jonny straddles him, sits down hard and they both moan in unison. Ewan lazily runs his hands over his chest and then strokes Jonny's ass before grabbing onto his hips, forcing Jonny to move in a fast, hard rhythm.

Christian stares at Jonny's slightly glittery ass in total fascination before he stands up. Moving behind the pair on the bed, he reaches for the oil can and the canister of glitter. Jonny catches his breath at the first splash of oil on his back, but Ewan snaps at him.

"Keep your mind on me, slut."

Jonny is mumbling something like "Yes Sir," as Christian puts the can down and picks up the glitter.

_Arthur Stewart,"_ he thinks as the shining flakes fall on Jonny's oiled skin like demented glam snowflakes, _I am living your dream._

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> Christian is watching again, because doesn't like him all that much, and this is her bunny.


End file.
